


mollusks and millinery

by boom_goes_the_canon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A Phyrigian Cap, A Squid Hat, Alternate Universe, Art, Digital Art, Gen, Gift Art, Illustrations, M/M, Millinery, squids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_goes_the_canon/pseuds/boom_goes_the_canon
Summary: "Enjolras is a milliner who has become bitter towards the concept of money (so he's rejected it in favor of a life as a poor hat maker) and Joly is his customer who keeps the finest collection of squid in the city."Illustrations for this wonderful prompt!
Relationships: Enjolras/Joly
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sewerchat Anniversary Exchange 2020





	mollusks and millinery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [interlunium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interlunium/gifts).




End file.
